New Here
During "Coming Clean", before "Where's Father?" Full Text Torny: A small girl of about 7 was sitting alone at a table in this new place she was at, her older brother had gone to bed after a few tiring days. But she was scared and she couldn’t sleep, especially with the cuts that she’d gotten bleeding into a cloth. Maya Lindholm: Maya wheeled herself out of the infirmary. “Go take a breather, you’ve been at this all morning,” Sayaka had told her gently. She was glad of the break. She passed by a few rebels, smiling at them, then spotted a small girl by herself. She saw red seeping through the cloths that the child was holding, and she hurriedly came up to her, taking out some bandages, “Are you alright? What have you got there?” Torny: “oh, just a few cuts” said the girl, Brining her arm in so that the severity of her cuts seemed lower. “who are you?” she asked, moving back slightly. Maya Lindholm: The child retreated and she stopped with her fussing. It would only make her more wary. She put on her sweetest smile, trying to appear as friendly as possible, “I can make them stop hurting for a bit. My name is Maya. What’s yours?” Torny: “Torny.” she said. “My name is Torny” she said, looking at Maya, “im new here, my older brother brought me here” she said smiling. Maya Lindholm: “Hello, Torny, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” she motioned for the girl to let her look at her wounds, “You have a brother? What’s his name?” Torny: “Yes, his name is Fiendal” she said and laughed slightly “He used to be a thief, he’s told me that he’s trying to be better” she looked thoughtful for a second, “Do you think that he might have had an influence on me?” “Good for him, then,” she smiled, pulling the last bandage tight. She cocked her head at the question, “What do you mean?” Torny: “Do you think that i might become a thief like him?” she said, holding the same thought, wondering about her brother. Maya Lindholm: “Well… what do you think about stealing? Is it right or wrong?” Torny: “well, i think that its wrong, but only if you steal from good people” she smiled to Maya. Maya Lindholm: “Well, then… there’s a chance,” she mused, then smiled, “But that doesn’t mean you will, right? I think stealing is wrong, because it’s not yours to keep. But you’ll grow up and learn more about it, if it’s really right or wrong, from good or bad people, then you get to decide if you’ll be a thief or not.” “Who knows. One day you might change your mind.” Torny: “I don’t want to be a thief!” she jumps up excitedly “i want to be a blacksmith!” Maya Lindholm: That was a quick change. “Isn’t that great! Blacksmiths are really strong though. Are you strong?” Torny: “of course im strong!”she said, bringing her arms up in a way she had seen her dad do so. Maya Lindholm: She laughed, “Then it won’t be any problem for you.” Torny: she brought her arm in quickly because of a sharp pain. “ow, ow, ow” she said then yawned. Maya Lindholm: “Oh dear,” she quickly wheeled herself closer to the child, “I should take you the infirmary. We have a few open beds, too. You can take a nap. Come along,” she led the girl back towards the tents. Torny: Torny fell asleep suddenly and slumped over without warning. whispering in her sleep “run. away. i want to be…” Maya Lindholm: Maya stared at girl curled up on the ground, already fast asleep and mumbling under her breathe. Run away? Want to be? She scooped her up and laid her across her lap, rolling back to the infirmary where she placed her on an empty cot. She watched her breathe for a while. What a curious child… Category:Events Category:Season 4